This invention relates to burning apparatus, and more particularly to a burning apparatus which has a housing structure with a chamber defined therein, and means for the burning of fuel such as pellet fuel in a burning zone remote from the chamber.
An increasingly popular wood fuel product which is available today is so-called pellet fuel, taking the form of compressed pellets of wood material. The pellets may be made from a variety of wood materials including sawdust and other residues and typically have lengths ranging from 3/4" to 11/2". Another example of what might be thought of as pellet fuel is comminuted poplar, or comminuted residues such as corn husks or nut shells. Whatever the particular description of the fuel, the fuel characteristically has a fairly uniform size, can be handled in a storage facility such as a hopper, and burns evenly when ignited and supplied with combustion supporting gas such as air.
This invention relates to a stove or burning apparatus which utilizes pellet fuel as broadly defined as the source of energy, and is constructed in such a manner as to provide an efficient and reliable source of heat.
Yet another object is to provide fuel burning apparatus where the burning of pellet fuel takes place in one zone of the apparatus, and air together with gaseous combustion products from this preliminary burning are channeled by a tunnel into a chamber. In this chamber air and combustion products from the burning zone are channeled against a baffle which breaks up the flow of gaseous material with heating of the chamber throughout. From the chamber the combustion products are expelled into the atmosphere on traveling through an exhaust pipe or vent.
In a preferred, and the particular embodiment of the invention herein disclosed, the chamber described is a display chamber, at least partially bounded by window structure permitting user viewing of the interior of the chamber. The baffle is formed by nonflammable structure, such as simulated logs made of concrete or other nonflammable material, placed within the display chamber over the opening. With a fire established within the burning zone, flame and combustion products are carried upwardly into the display chamber and against the simulated logs to produce a realistic appearing log fire.
With the burning apparatus contemplated burning pellet fuel, the apparatus lends itself for use in locations where a fuel supply, such as piped gas, is not available. For instance, it can be set up in an outdoor patio area, or at pool side, or at remote locations where utility service is not available, to provide when needed a source of heat, and a warm and inviting atmosphere.
Objects of the invention, therefore, comprise the provision of a novel burning apparatus which utilizes combustible pellets as a fuel.
Another object is to provide such apparatus where the pellets are gravity fed, making the apparatus useable at locations where electrical power is not conveniently provided.
A further object is to provide such which provides when operating not only a source of heat but also the visual appearance of a natural log fire.